


Cloudy Days and Sunshine

by Symone_Nicole



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I suck at tagging, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Omega!Joker, Smut, Surprises, alpha!bruce, i suck at summaries, rebirth wally west
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: For better or for worst, one night could change everything. Bruce Wayne believed that this new situation was the bottom of the abyss.





	1. Chapter 1

“This will be the last broadcasting from our news station tonight,” the newsperson stated as he locked his fingers tightly on top of his desk. “We want to remind Gotham residents and any traveling guests that tonight will be the return of the heat haze. It comes around every ten years, no one knows why it happens but we do know it makes all of us: alphas, betas, and omegas not, uh, think about of our actions. So please, stay in your homes or if you plan to go to a safe way house get there before it is to--.” 

 

Bruce Wayne leaves the news channel stream as he closes the window off of the computer.

 

“Are you ready for your shot, sir?” Alfred stated while walking towards the man.

 

“Yeah, Alfred,” he responds with a soft smile. “Where are the boys? Are they okay?”

 

“Master Dick, Tim, Damian, and Duke are all in their rooms sir. Locked safe and secured.”

 

“Jason?” Bruce asks as he felt the needle going into his skin--feeling the liquid that will repress his urges as he watches over Gotham City tonight. 

 

“No need to worry about me, old man,” Jason stated as he walked into the Batcave. “Gar didn’t want to be alone tonight. He’s upstairs in my room now.”

 

“Alright,” Bruce stated as he grabbed an extra application just in case if he would need it. “Be responsible.”

 

Jason clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. “I just wanted to let Alfred know.” He stated just before he turned his back to head back into the manor.

 

“Please be careful tonight, sir,” Alfred stated as he handed Bruce his cowl.

 

Bruce took the cowl and quickly slid it over his head. “I’ll be fine, Alfred. Don’t worry.”

 

“I’ll believe you when those words are true.”

 

Batman climbed into the Batmobile with a faint smile tugging on his lips. “Really, Alfred I’ll be fine.”

 

Alfred stood there to watch Batman leave the  Batcave to watch over the citizens tonight during the haze that causes everyone to act on basic instincts. This haze coming is unpredictable. They never know when it will arrive but they do know that it causes omegas to go into heat, alphas to go into rut, and betas are more receptive to the alpha and omega pheromones.  Everyone stays locked in some secure place indulging in pleasure like there is no tomorrow.  The only ones out on the streets are alphas that are up to no good and hoping to find some omega out of their wits and left the safety of their home.  

 

Bruce Wayne had been developing a strong depressant to keep his alpha urges in check to keep him from falling to the charms of an omega, or betas scent. He wishes he could mass produce it to give it out to the world but it's unsafe for omegas to use a depressant this strong and most doctors would recommend not to use a depressant this strong; however, he planned to only use it for tonight. 

 

The night in Gotham City was kind of quiet.  Batman occasionally could hear a couple, or even single person crying out into the night from the pleasure.  He wanted to sigh and lecture the individuals he watched that were walking out into the city tonight, but he followed them closely watching over them making sure that they wouldn’t cross paths with someone else. The omegas he was extra protective--he would stick closer to them in shadows watching as they left their homes to one of the safe houses set around the city. He could tell they were sniffing out for him, they would mumble alpha from their pouty lips but shake their heads as they fought their urges. 

 

Everything was going well until he saw an omega walking late into the night, shaking. He was obviously scared and lost and from the state of the tears in his clothes, he could tell the omega got away from rape. The omega was skeptical looking in multiple directions, peeking behind corners to make sure he wouldn’t run into anybody and Batman gritted his teeth as he watched the omega go into dark alleyways. He could smell the alphas before he could see them as they enter the alleyway from a different direction and when their eyes locked onto omega and their noses filled with its scent batman moved fast. He didn’t even notice the bright green eyes that are following the alphas in the shadows.

 

“Please, don’t.” The omega gulped shaking as the alphas surrounded. “I don’t--I don’t--”

 

“What’s the matter?” One bold alpha stated as he stepped out to the omega, “we just want to take care of a pretty thing like you.”

 

The alpha reached out for the omega to caress his cheek but the omega slapped his hand away. “I said don’t! Don’t touch me.” The omega screamed as the alpha retaliated, slapping the omega so hard he fell to the ground.  Quickly, Batman announced his arrival by kicking one of the alphas companions into the brick wall.

 

There were five of them, the alphas looked like they were in their young adulthood. Batman didn’t take it easy on them even as he held back his punches and kicks; however, he could smell the scent of blood coming for the alpha who slapped the omega. That was when he noticed the dark purple trench coat, the green wild curls, and those bright green eyes. He didn’t know why the Joker was here, but he knew he would have to protect the omega from the clown prince of crime. They fought off the alphas until they couldn’t stand anymore and finally became submissive--Bruce was surprised that the criminal didn’t kill any of alphas. Batman and the Joker stood over the alphas that coward below them. 

 

“Don’t move,” he ordered and they bowed their head to Gotham’s dark knight.  He turned around as his eyes followed Joker, watching him approach the omega cowering on the ground. “Stay away from him.”

 

“You stay away from him,” Joker barked back as he stepped closer to omega.

 

Batman pulled the criminal toward him, his fist raised to knock the clown out with one heavy punch. However, he stopped his movements as the omega moved between them throwing his arms around Joker’s shoulders, his nose pressed deeply into Joker’s neck taking in his scent. “J,” he cried as he repeated the name as if it was a prayer. 

 

Joker wraps his arm around the omega’s waist disregarding the vigilante before him. “Fabian, what happen--why are you even out here?” 

 

Batman watches as the omega, called Fabian shake his head. “I, I, I had to get away. He--” Fabian’s voice broke as he threw his head back in a low moan, rolling his hips into the crime prince.  Batman quickly turned his head,  not wanting to watch the scene happening before him, as he handcuffed the alphas. 

 

“Please, J, please,” he called out in a breathy moan. That was when Bruce could smell it--the scent of a beta growing stronger in an attempt to calm the omega but the beta scent was faint.

  
  


“Fine, fine,” Joker stated as tapped his foot. “You need to, uh, keep it together. I’m taking you home and it’s a loooooooooong walk. We crystal?”

 

“Clear.”

 

“How long is that walk?” Batman asks as he looks at the two. 

 

“Hmm, worried Bats?” 

 

Batman just stands there looking at the clown. “It would be best to get him home as soon as possible. I’m offering a ride.”

 

Joker’s eyes lit up in glee, “oooh a ride in the Batmobile! How splendid!” He looked down at Fabian, “let’s go, Fabian. Sweet cheeks is going to give us a ride.” 

 

The omega only nodded his head as he pressed himself tighter into Joker.  They walked in the streets of Gotham quietly, not saying a word and not making a sound as they made it to where the batmobile waited parked where Batman left it. 

 

“Get in,” he states as he unlocks the car. 

  
  


The omega pushed Joker in the passenger seat, climbing on the clown’s lap, rolling his hips more and mewling at the pressure. Batman quickly looks away avoiding them entirely as he started up the car.

 

“Oooh safety first,” Joker voice sang as he pulled the seat beal over the two of them. “Batsy is a crazy driver--the city should really take his license away.” 

 

“I drive just fine,” Batman grumbled as he drove out onto the streets. “Now where are we going?”

 

“Make a right,” Joker responded as the omega’s voice hitched again, wantonly crying out for Joker. 

 

Baman pressed his foot on the pedal hard, wishing he could roll down the windows to not smell their scent increasing in his car. It was filled with the omega’s scent, Joker’s scent was there but it smelt fainter than earlier as if his scent was decreasing. Joker gave Batman the instructions to their destination and Batman drove there fast to get the scent out of his vicinity or to get away from the couple at all. Batman didn’t even know the Joker had a mate, there was a lot of things Batman didn’t know about Joker.  What he did know was the Joker scent always changed to that of an alphas or beta, on nights those smells would be strong or weak. He also thought that if the Joker had a mate it would have been Harley Quinn, not this omega boy that appeared to be around eighteen years old.

 

“We’re here,” Joker sang as he undid the seatbelt. “Come on Fabian. Time to get you inside.” 

 

Batman looks outside at the old apartment building, he’s looked in the building before remember that it had an owner but no tenants. “You live here?”

 

Joker hums as he helps Fabian out of the car, it was clear to him that the omega could barely hold himself up.  He could even see the stains his slick made on the back of his pants. “Can you walk for me, Fabie?”

 

The omega shook his head as his knees buckled. 

 

“Give me a hand, Batsy.” Joker stated and Batman gave him a look of disbelief. 

 

“What?” His eyes wide and blinking.

 

“Carry him for me, this place doesn’t have, uh, elevators.”

 

“Fine.” Batman quickly turned off the car, locking the doors as he strides toward the two. “I won’t hurt you,” he mumbled to the omega as he picked him up in his arms. He froze as the omega buried his nose in his shoulder,  sniffing at his neck.

 

“I feel kinda of jealous,” Joker stated as he pursed his lips. 

 

“Joker,” Batman growled not having time for the man’s antics as the omega continue to paw at him. 

 

Joker raised his hands, “alright, alright. Follow me.”

 

Batman did, following him up the staircase as the clown hummed a tune to himself all the way up to the ninth floor.  He stops when Joker stops in front of a door, “You’re home Fabie,” he calls back as he opens the door with a key. “Let’s, uh, get you inside.”

 

Joker opens the door of the apartment, “take him to his bedroom. It’s to the left I’ll, uh, be there in a second.” 

 

Batman walks into the apartment and it is nice, almost as nice as his own penthouse.  He doesn’t respond to the clown as he watches him going to the right, towards the open kitchen.  He carries the omega into his bedroom, gently helping the omega down. 

  
  


Fabian stands up on shaky legs as he undoes his shorts, pulling them down with his underwear leaving his raging hard erection and bare behind out in the room. He climbs up on to the bed, pulling off his shirt as he purs. His knees dig into the mattress,  his face presses down onto the mattress, his ass up in the air in an offering. Batman ignores the lust filled gaze the omega sends him, he coughs as he turns his head, waiting for the Joker’s necessary arrival.

 

Joker walks into the room with a chuckle, walking past Batman as if he doesn’t exist while carrying an arm full of water bottles and granola bars.  He dumps them by the side of the bed, “someone’s ready,” he teases as he rubs Fabian’s back. “What’s it gonna be today, hmm?”

 

“Three, five, and eight.” The omega whines as they lightly stroke their erection.

 

“I should go.” 

 

“Wait--Don’t leave.” Joker states as he rummages through a giant chest. Batman stands there watching Joker bend over while digging into the chest while singing the numbers repeatedly. “Ah, got it!”  He leans up, holding three different dildos with suction cups, sweaters, and small bottles of oils. Batman watches as he places the dildos on the wall firmly, as he takes each different bottle of oil and dripping the didlos with them and he knew instantly that the bottles contained alpha pheromones--each bottle adding a different scent into the room. One of the scents was pleasant and soft, more than likely from a humble alpha, the second smelt like any other alpha, but the third was heavy and smelt of an alpha with a lot of pride and power. Finally, Joker added different amounts of sweaters and blankets on to the bed in front of the omega as Fabian was pushing back on that first dildo. Batman cleared his throat as Fabian continued to fuck back on the dildo, and he was wishing to be anywhere than in the room with these two. “Alright, Fabie,” Joker cooed as he ran his fingers through the omegas hair, “you have food and water. Text me when, uh, you’re better and we’ll eat.” Since Batman head was turned he didn’t even notice when Joker nuzzled his cheek onto the other omega’s, perhaps if he did he would have been very confused.

 

Joker walked past him, “let’s go, Bats,” he said in a whimsical voice and Batman moved fast, closing the door behind them as soon as Fabian moaned out. 

 

Batman followed him quietly out of the apartment and up the last set of stairs onto the tenth floor.  Joker didn’t say anything as he opens the door to another apartment. “Don’t make yourself too comfortable, Batsy.” Joker sang as he held the door open for him, “I stay here from time to time--I won’t be here if you ever come looking for me.” 

 

On unsure steps, Batman steps into the apartment, and it was a nice decent apartment that had all the bare necessities, and not nearly as furnished as Fabian’s own downstairs. “Why aren’t you going to stay with your mate?” Batman calls out as he watches Joker shed off his dark purple trench coat. 

 

Joker eyes widen as he throws his head back in laughter, “Fabian isn’t my, uh, ma-te. He’s just a college student I let stay here free of charge.” Joker could feel those eyes boring into him in disbelief. “I’m serious, uh, he’s just a good kid trying to get through this crazy world.” Joker turns towards him dramatically, “you want a drink?”

 

“No.” 

 

Joker shrugs as he goes into the kitchen coming out with a bottle of rum and one cup, he plops himself down onto the couch, “more for me.” 

 

“What were you doing out there tonight, Joker?”

 

Joker sighs, “Gotham is my city too. I care about this city just as much as you.”

 

“You have a funny way of showing it.” Batman remarks as he stands near the door, haven’t budged an inch.

 

Joker softly laughs as he pours himself a drink, “that was, uh, a good one. Could use a little work on the delivery.” His lips pursed as he looks into the cup, “or maybe dry delivery could be your thing.” Joker doesn’t miss as Batman rolls his eyes, “I’m serious ya know. I was just keeping eyes on things and when I noticed Fabie wasn’t in his, uh, room I went out looking for him. This damned night heat haze isn’t good for anybody.” His piercing green eyes look into Batman’s eyes, “you did, uh, pretty good. I thought you were gonna burst in the ride over here.”

 

“I took a shot before I left,” Batman grumbles as he walks over, finally taking a seat far from the clown. He watches Joker’s shoulders shake as he laughs again, wiping tears from his eyes. 

 

“It’s absoul-tely delirious how you’d do anything to stay in control,” Joker smiles brightly as he places the rum down. 

 

“Like you aren’t a control freak.” 

 

“What can I say,” he raises his arms in defense, “I’m a perfectionist.” 

 

Batman smirks at his comment as he looks at the time, only a few hours until sunrise. “I should go.” 

 

“Stay, leave, go, do what ya want. I’m not holding you here.” 

 

“Earlier you told me to--”

 

“I wanted to offer you a drink. You, uh, look like you could use a drink.” Joker interrupted. It has been a long night for Batman, even though not a lot of action occurred lately it isn’t like the masked vigilante gets a lot of good amount of sleep. 

 

Batman was up without a word, his hand on the doorknob twisting it, and that was when the smell hit his nose. The smell of an omega in heat, and it wasn’t Fabian’s smell. It smelt soft, light, warm, and comforting and it made Batman’s inner alpha crave for more.  He gulped standing there, his palm tightly holding onto the doorknob, he counted in his head as he tried to ignore his cock that was coming to life. Earlier in the car his cock didn’t even twitch at the omega’s smell or wanton noises, but now this delicate smell was driving him insane. Batman’s hand relaxes on the doorknob as he stands in his enemy’s apartment fighting to gain control.  He knows this scent but he’s never known for it to smell enticing.  This sweet, this much like an omega.  It was radiating from the man humming to himself on the couch, who continues to carry on not knowing that his true pheromones have appeared within the air.

 

“Oh,” Joker pauses in the middle of his song, “do you, uh, want that drink?”  Joker titled his head as he watched Batman stand there looking down at the carpet flooring. When he notices the alpha’s scent filling up the room his pupils are blown and he is swallowing it up like he needs it to breathe.  That’s when he notices his own scent in the air, and he could feel slick dripping between his legs. 

  
  
  


“Batsy,” he moans as he sets down the drink, leaving it forgotten on the floor.  Batman twitches his hand firmly on the doorknob--ready to twist it and flee. Joker wraps his hand around Batman’s wrist, he could tell he was fighting for his control. 

 

“Look at me,” his voice was low and warm. 

 

Batman turned his head, looking down at the criminal, instantly wishing he left and never looked back. He doesn’t say anything, Joker doesn’t say anything but gives him a sheepish smile as his slick pours down his legs. 

 

“Stay,” he mutters and it was quiet and it was all it took for that last string of control the dark knight had to snap. They both succumbed to the night heat haze with each other. 

 

Their lips met in a fiery crash as their hands peeled the clothes off of their skin.  They were frantic as they pulled off clothes and Joker was impatient as he growled for the alpha to get his clothes off and cursing the bat for making his suit so hard to remove.  When Batman was finally nude in the air the only thing he was wearing was his cowl when the nude Joker pounced him, burying his nose into his scent glands as he rolled his hips calling out for the alpha.  Batman was pulled deeper into the haze with those pleading calls. Joker ending up pushing Batman away with a growl just before he turned around on the bed, his ass facing towards Batman high in the air, his chest pressed into the mattress, his thin back curving, and his arms pressed into his sides and his hands were clenched in the sheets.  He begged wantonly, and Batman was behind him--his hands gripping tightly onto his hips as he pushed himself into that sweet, tight heat. 

 

For both, it was too much in their feverish haze as they enjoyed every second of pleasure.  Regardless of all the times, they climaxed, Joker dirtying his bed sheets, and Batman filling up the crime prince with his seed, pleased with himself at how he filled the omega beneath him--there was no sign of the duo cooling down as the night heat haze reached its final hour.  The joker even succumbed to the haze truly, not being in the right state of mind as he begged in his endless cries and moans. He had tears in his eyes when he felt the knot growing, pressing up against his entrance and he cried out, tearing his sheets within his hands as Batman buried that knot within him--pushing out slick and alpha semen just to make room for a whole new fresh load. Joker screamed out into the night as his last climax rippled through his body and he collapsed as he was pulled into the larger man’s chest.  Batman maneuvered them to their side and Joker eyelids fell heavily as he could feel the alpha kissing along his neck, could feel his teeth scraping across the surface of his skin but never penetrating.  Joker mewled softly as he felt another rush of cum pressing into his full insides, and he rubbed his stomach softly just before he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Batman woke up first with a groan, Joker was still heavily asleep as he curled up into himself. Instantly Batman eyes snapped open and he looked down at the crime prince as memories of what they did last night flood into him and he quickly shut them down and shoved them out. He pulled himself out of Joker slowly, grimacing once he noticed Joker’s bruised entrance.  He set his face stern as he watches his cum leak out of that thoroughly fucked entrance. He quickly found his clothes in the dark dressing himself efficiently without making a sound and without saying a word. As he put on his last boot he heard Joker groan, and he froze thinking that man was waking but the man was mumbling about being cold.  His eyes zeroed in on a blanket that ended up on the floor and he covered Joker, just before he left the apartment with haste. 

 

He got into the batmobile noticing that the sun was rising, “Fuck.” He grumbled just before speeding away from Joker’s apartment and toward Wayne Manor with haste. 

 

He parked the car in the Batcave, taking deep breathes as he leaned his forehead onto the steering wheel. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he mumbled as he shook his head, “I can’t believe that I--” he takes a deep breath.

 

A knock on the window that causes the masked vigilante to jump. It was Alfred. 

 

“Is everything alright Master Bruce? I was expecting your return over an hour ago.” The older man asked as Batman stepped out of the car.

 

“Everything is,” Batman grimaced, “everything is fine.” 

 

Alfred gives him a skeptical look. “Master Bruce considering last night it would be best not lie.” 

 

Batman ripped off his cowl, collapsing onto his chair right in front of his monitors. “I may be old, Master Bruce but I can smell you--”

 

“Fine, fine alright,” Bruce interrupted as he ran his hands through his hair. “I just want to forget about the whole damn night.”

 

“Master--”

 

“I fucked him, Alfred!” Bruce rose his voice with a pained look on his face. 

 

“That much appears to be clear, but who was it?”

 

Bruce wipes his eyes, shutting them off tight. “Joker,” he growled with annoyance and anger. 

 

“Oh dear.” Alfred was lost for words as he too shakily moved towards the monitor, his hand turning pale as he grabbed tightly onto the desk. “Master Bruce this is--”

 

“I know,” he groans.

 

“Did he plan it?”

 

“No, he didn’t. There was this kid I was following last night and these alphas had him cornered. Joker showed up and I thought Joker was there for the omega. The omega knew Joker and trusted him and hell I thought that they were mates. I drove them back to their apartment, carried the kid up there and I was going to leave but Joker told me to wait, we went to his place and then he offered me a drink, that I rejected, and then next thing I know I’m leaving but his scent came and it smelt so good, and he told me to stay--”

 

“Did you two?”

 

“No, we didn’t--I would never want him as a mate, Alfred. Thinking of last night just makes me sick.” 

 

“Let’s not talk about it anymore, Master Bruce.” Alfred said as he stood up, patting the man on the shoulder. “Perhaps it was just a really bad dream--you should take a shower and go to bed.”

  
  


“Thank you,” Batman whispered as he gathered his head in his hands, taking deep breathes. 

 

It didn’t take long for billionaire vigilante to get into the shower, he even left a note for Alfred to remove all scents from his bat suit.  However, when he was in bed he couldn’t fall asleep because every time he closed his eyes he visualized details of his night with Joker.  He shut the memories down, turned them off and shoved them in a tight box and pushing that box into the back of his mind where he hoped they stayed forgotten. 

 

Just as Bruce Wayne was shoving memories of last night into boxes, Joker was stirring from his bed when the smell of fresh food hit his nose. He stretches under the blanket just before he leans up and he can smell the scent of sex covering him, his hand reaches down to his hole, gently tracing the tender flesh and making contact with the alpha semen. He grimaced, sighed, smiled, and sighed again, “fuck me.” 

 

“Someone sure did,” Fabian called out as he opened the door, “or should I say some bat--”

 

“Let’s forget that little detail,” he stated as he went to stand up and his knees instantly buckled and he could feel more semen slipping out as he collapsed onto the floor. Joker laughed heartily, “I haven’t been fucked this good since, uh, a loooong time ago!” 

 

“This isn’t funny, J.”

 

“Oh, I told him to stay.” Joker stated as he pulled himself up on his bed, grimacing through the pain coming from his hips. “You know I don’t have regular heats--I don’t remember any of them being that, uh, good.” 

 

“Did you even use protection?”

 

“Uh, nope!  I’m barren as a wasteland kiddo, no pups popping out of this ol’ oven.” Joker grinned but it quickly vanished. “But uh, what were you doing out last night, Fabie?”

 

Fabian froze, “J…” 

 

“Tell me,” Joker demanded instantly. “You told me you were going to come straight home after work.”

 

Fabian gave up quickly, “my manager knocked me out when I was leaving and took me to his place.”

 

“Did he--”

 

“No,” Fabian shakes his head as he climbed on to the bed with Joker, each of them nuzzling against each other. “I got away.”

 

“Good, good,” Joker sang softly as he rubbed the smaller omega’s back. 

 

“J, you’re gonna kill him aren’t you?” Fabian whispered and it was quiet.

 

“Not right now,” Joker responded honestly. Silence grew between them before both omega’s purrs were filling the room. 

  
  


A week later.

 

Under the stars in the skies Batman and Duke Thomas perch on the top of buildings looking for any signs of trouble, it has been too quiet lately and Batman doesn’t like it that there hasn’t been noise from any one. It usually is warning sign that something big is going to happen, or perhaps Batman is just being a pessimistic worry wart. 

 

“Wait,” Duke called out, “isn’t that the Joker?” 

 

Batman quickly followed his gaze and his eyes narrowed as he watched the criminal whistling as he skipped down the sidewalk, he noticed him place a knife in his pocket, as his skipped into the dark alleyways. “Stay here,” he orders, “I’ll call you if I need you.”

  
  


“Alright, yeah stay here. I can do that.” Duke mumbles to himself as he watches Batman glide through the night following the notorious Joker. 

 

Batman treads carefully, watching as the criminal dances down the darkness of the alleyway. Suddenly, Joker stops and stretches, “alright come on out and play, Batsy.” 

 

Batman grimaces in frustration as he jumps down right in front of the clown, and the thinner man didn’t even flinch. “What are you up to now?”

 

“Hi! Good to see you? How are you? I’ve been swell,” Joker grins brightly and Batman rolls his eyes. 

 

“I don’t have time--”

 

“Oh you know I haven’t been up too much this past week, just bedridden, ya know?  My hips and my ass hurt so much that I couldn’t even walk without falling down,” and with the last few words, Joker growled them low on his lips. 

 

“Sounds like you need to invest in a cane, I’m sure Arkham will love to give you one.” Batman responded as he breathed in the criminals scent except for this time Joker’s pheromones weren’t screaming omega but those of an alpha instead, even though it was faint. 

 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Joker chuckles as he wags his finger in the vigilante’s face. “That is in a list of restrictions, Batsy. Plus, I have no plans to see Arkham anytime soon.” 

 

Before Joker knows it the wind is knocked out of him as Batman has him pressed tightly to the brick wall.

 

“Oh, you’ll be back if I have anything to do with it.” He snarls the words close to the criminals face, making a mistake because under the faint hint of alpha pheromones were the omega pheromones that have been plaguing his mind.  He punches the wall right next to Joker’s head out of frustration.  He couldn’t understand how the man could always, always smell the same but his pheromones changed.  Batman knew that anyone can buy scent oils to mask their scent, but with the Joker it was always the same scent it was as if he was an omega, beta, and alpha all at the same time. 

 

“Someone is a little, uh, frustrated.”  The Joker teases as he glances at the fist not too far from his head. “I thought that night would--” and before Joker knows it Batman does an uppercut straight to his stomach, not holding back his strength at all. 

 

“Don’t talk about that night,” Batman growls as he picks up the collapsed villain by his hair, “Forget it ever happened, or that it was just a damn dream.” 

 

“Why so angry, Batsy,” Joker mutters out in weak breathes. “I’m not too happy about it either but, uh, it was an amazing fuck.” 

 

Joker took the opportunity and kicked out his legs sweeping them under the vigilante. Batman lost in his thoughts didn’t realize until his ass hit the concrete hard. “I just find the whole ordeal to be hilarious,” he chuckles as he skips away from the Bat, taking a knife out of his pocket. “I mean I was so used to you pounding me in the streets, I never thought of you pounding me in the sheets too, but --” Joker’s phone goes off and he quickly takes it out, answering as his eyes didn’t leave Batman. “Fabian!” He called out happily and Batman grimaced, “Yeah, that sounds good. See ya!”  He pocketed his phone, “time for me to go, Batsy. Oh and don’t worry that night is good as, uh, forgotten.” 

 

Batman watched as he continued to skip down the alleyway going around the corner, he groans as he stands up off from the ground. “Oh, Batsy!” Joker calls out as he sticks his head out of the corner, “There is a guy in that apartment,” Joker points across the street, “1314. He might be almost dead now from blood loss, but an alpha prick who wants to rape omegas doesn’t deserve to live! Ta-da!!” 

 

Batman grimaced as he paged Duke, telling him of the situation and that he would be there soon. The man was still alive, in a lot of pain when Batman and Robin arrived at the scene; however, the man was bound with his ass in the air, blood dripping down from his pelvic area. Duke grimaced as he turned his head away. 

 

“Help me,” the man begged. 

 

Batman approached noticing that something was lodged in the man’s anal cavity, he pulled it out to find the man’s own dick, cut from his body. Batman instantly dropped it onto the floor as the man continued to sob. 

 

“Oh fuck,” Duke stated instantly gaining Batman’s attention. He went to where Duke knelt down looking at photos and gathering them in his hands, they were photos of young men posed for pictures and in some of them you could tell his victims were unconscious, and Bruce eyes landed on a photo of Fabian, still in his clothes, but his shirt was lifted up and exposing his body.

 

Bruce sighed “I’ll call Gordon. Call for an ambulance.”

 

“Already done it.”


	3. Chapter 3

“J,” Harley Quinn calls out to the bathroom as She can hear the other man hurling into the toilet. “How are you holding up, sugar?”

 

For the past month, Harley Quinn has been worried about her friend with his nausea, and rather recent, constant vomiting. She walks further into the bathroom and her heart breaks as she watches Joker throw up stomach acid into the toilet. “Oh J,” she stammers and she is right there rubbing the man’s back. 

 

“Harl,” Joker groans as he lifts his head slowly rubbing his temple. Joker has been in the bathroom for almost over an hour.  He pushes back multiple sticks that laid scattered across the bathroom tile. They were pregnancy tests, and Harley's eyes widen as she looked at the results.

 

“J!” She shouted, “ohmygosh you’re pregnant!” She rambles on happily excited about the new baby coming into this world, that Joker was going to have a baby and remembering everything the man spilled to her in their talk session many, many years ago. “But wait, wait how? When? Who?! You got a lover and I didn’t even know??”

 

Joker sighs as he keeps his hand over his lips, his eyes closed as he fights another wave of nausea.  His voice is hoarse when he speaks, “the night heat haze, and no I wasn’t raped.  I wanted it. Should have used a damn condom but I thought--I thought I was barren now.” 

 

“Who's the sire?”

 

“Harley,” Joker groans.

 

“J,” she warns as she holds him with a strong look. Harley may be an alpha, but she would never force Joker to tell her. They have been friends for a very long time, and she hoped that after all this time he would tell her everything. 

 

“Batsy,” he whispered faintly. 

 

Harley backs leans on the bathroom walls, “what are you going to do?” 

 

“I, uh, need some time.” He turns his head and gives her a sheepish smile. She leans forward and pushes back his soft curly hair from his face.

 

“I’ll be with you every step of the way, Deadshot too.”

 

“You’re mate doesn’t, uh, really like me.” 

 

“He talked about the good you did to that alpha rapist asshole, did you know one of them was his daughter’s age? Not even presented yet--fucking pig got what he deserved.” 

 

Joker chuckles as he stands, taking a deep breathe. “He really did,” he rocked on his heels as his nausea finally faded away.  His nausea comes and goes in random burst but he knows when he hits it will only take him fifthteen minutes before he is hurling into the nearest container, but when the nausea passes it’s over for awhile.  Joker places his hand on his stomach remembering the uppercut blow that the life inside of him survived. “Harley.”

 

“Yes? What is it J?”

 

“Get the men ready, we are going to make a move. Tonight.”

 

“But J you’re--”

 

“I know, I know. Invite your little hubby too. I mean, uh, we gotta celebrate this with a bang, right?” 

 

And it was a bang indeed. In three separate locations around Gotham, major banks were infiltrated, hostages taken, lives threatened with guns and bombs, and the police waited as they complied to the madman’s pleas. However, Joker wasn’t in any of those banks they were decoys that had their own orders to take cash but not to harm anyone, to wait for his call.

  
  


Joker walks into a bank with his pistol in hand and Harley by his side. He fires his pistol into the air gaining everyone’s attention. 

 

“Nobody moves, and nobody will get hurt, comprende?” Joker declares into the silent air that is filled with fear instantly.  He looks at the bank teller noticing her jerky movements, and he cocks his gun as he points it to her, “uh, uh uh. I wouldn’t do that, sweetie.” 

 

The bank teller felt another pistol placed near her head, “I’d listen to him if I were you,” the deep voice of Deadshot spoke and she moved her finger away from the buzzer that would alarm the police. 

 

“Now goodie,” Joker stated as he clapped his hands and his men enter the room. “Let’s put our guests over here,” he points to a random location, “security over there,” he points to a location near the door, “and workers right, uh, there,” he gestures to a spot between the two. “Group B will get some cash and then leave out of the back, Group A will stay here with me and I promise that once the Bat arrives all of you can leave.” He clasped his hands together tightly as he gives them all a warm, bright smile. “Just sit tight and you’ll go home safe and sound.”

 

No one believed him, truly believed him as they were grouped up shaking and huddled together.  After group B left, Harley walked behind the counter and pressed the buzzer to alert the police, who were already scatter thin from the other banks. Ten minutes later Commissioner Gordon pulled up to the new bank in distressed, and as soon as he and other man got of the car the bank front doors opened. 

 

“Don’t shoot,” Gordon shouts as he pushes an aimed gun down. “You have no idea who could be coming through that door.”

 

“But sir what if it is Joker--”

 

“Yeah you might believe it is him and turns out to be a civilian instead,” Gordon turns around to the security guards running out of the bank. The first one to reaches him hands him a card, that he knows too well, with a message written on the back:  _ Get Batsy here and EVERYONE walks away safely :) _ . “You three, what is the situation inside?”

 

“He’s singing.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“He is singing, commissioner,” another guard spoke a little louder, “he has five men inside, Harley Quinn, Deadshot, another group left before you got here with money.”

 

“Oh great.” Gordon dismisses them as he goes to take a phone call. 

 

“Gordon,” Batman said as he glides from rooftop to rooftop with all of his sons. “Has there been any new development with the bombs?” 

 

“He has another bank held up with hostages--”

 

“What is he planning? These must be a distraction.”

 

“I think the other three are more of a distraction. He is at this bank and he has made a demand.”

 

“What does he want?”

 

“You.”

 

Batman instantly stops on a rooftop all of his sons stopping behind him. “Me?”

 

“As soon as I arrived at the scene the security guards came out and one of them had a message.  He said for me to get you here and everyone walks away. I’d suggest you stop whatever you’re doing and get over here ASAP.”

 

“I’m on my way.” 

 

Batman and Duke arrived at the new bank held hostage within fifteen minutes. “Has anything new happened?” 

 

Gordon opens his mouth but in the corner of his eye he notices the door opening once again, and his men are aimed ready to fire. “Dammit! I told you guys not to shoot! Put those guns down!” As soon as the men put their guns down Gordon notices the bank’s employees are running down the bank steps. “Greenhorns these days,” he mumbles under his breath. 

 

The bank teller that had a gun held to her head by Deadshot ran to Gordon with tears running down her face, and she was carrying another card.

 

“Is anything wrong? Are you hurt miss?” 

 

“No, no” she shakes her head. “I’m just happy he let us go. Here for you.” She hands him another playing card with a message that reads:  _ Only Batman. Just him, and everyone, EVERYONE, goes home _ . Gordon passes the card to Batman as another officer came to talk to the teller to get her statement. 

 

“A security guard earlier told me he had Harley Quinn, Deadshot, and five men inside with him. And that he was singing.”

 

“Singing?” 

 

“Batman,” Duke called out, “I just heard from the rest but at each bank, they’ve let go of security and the employees.”

 

Gordon sighs, “all of this for your attention.” 

 

Batman grimaces, “he’s up to something--don’t let your guard down.  There is still the threats of the bombs.”

 

“There are always bomb threats! And you know what, some of ‘em are fake, some aren’t even real.” 

 

“Be ready,” Batman responded and with that, he was gone. 

 

He climbed through the window, kneeling on a banister while watching the five clown-masked men chat amongst themselves at the back of the bank, Harley Quinn was flirting heavily with Deadshot, and the hostages were staring at Joker in a mesmerized state. 

 

“I got sunshiiine, on a cloudy day,” Joker sings happily as he looks over one of his favorites knife with a smile on his face. “When it’s cold outsiiiiide, I got the month of may. I guess you’d say what can make me feel this way,” he stopped with his nose in the air and he chuckled. 

  
  


“Come on down, Batsy! No need to be shy! As soon as you get down here these lovely people can go home.” 

 

Batman was distracted from being called out that he didn’t even notice the five guardsmen in the back of the bank have already left the building.  Batman lands down, walking out of the shadows.  

“Let them go Joker.”

 

“Uh, that’s what I planned to do.” Joker put his hand on his hip just before he looked past Batman and at the hostages, “you guys are, uh, free to go. Thanks for listening!” He waved at them just as Harley passed a message along through a walkie-talkie.

 

“Batman,” Duke called out his voice coming in through their voice channel. “The other hostages at the other banks have walked out.” 

 

“What are you planning Joker,” Batman growled as he walked up towards the clown.  Harley put herself between the two, and Deadshot stepped in the tight space between Batman and Harley.

 

“Oh come on guys--”

 

“I’m not lettin’ him anywhere near you,” Harley barks. “He’s punch first and ask later.”

 

Joker grimaces as he looks down at the floor. “I need, uh, to talk to you.” He stated as he held up his arms while stepping away from Harley,  they fell back to his side. “This is the only way I knew how.”  Joker walks up to him, standing right next to Deadshot, wanting to get closer but Deadshot places the barrel of his gun in his path. He sighs, “really,” he stated as he pushes it away. As soon as the gun is gone, Batman grabs Joker by the collar of his shirt. 

 

“Tell me why I shouldn’t pummel you into the ground right now and send you to Arkham.” Batman growls under his breath.

 

Instantly he hears a pistol is cocked and aimed at his head, and he looks up to see the red dot of Deadshot’s own weapon. “Put J down now,” Harley hissed.

 

“You got to the count of three,” Deadshot warns him. “You know I never miss.” 

 

“One……. Two…… th--”

 

“I’m pregnant,” Joker squeals and Batman instinctively drops him on the ground, quickly moves away from the criminal. 

 

“You’re what?”

 

“There’s a little bat pup inside of me,” Joker coos as he rubs his stomach. 

 

“Is that why you robbed all the banks? To have the money for an abortion.” 

 

Joker instantly stops humming, “I’m not getting an abortion.  I’m going to keep my child.”

 

“You can’t be serious! You can’t have this baby!” 

 

“It’s his body!” Harley yells from behind Joker as she rubs his back. 

 

“Joker, that night was a mistake.  Keeping the child will be a mistake.”

 

Joker shakes his head, “You’re wrong.” He stands up he looks up at Batman, his face quickly turning red. “You’re--wrong.” 

 

“I’m --”

 

“WRONG!!!” Joker shouts as he gets in the vigilantes face. “You don’t know anything, anything about me, or anything about my child but it is NOT a mistake.” 

 

They stand there beside each other their noses flaring and Batman can tell from Joker’s scent alone that he is pissed but within that are the pheromones of an alpha, beta, and an omega all wrapped up together as one. 

 

“Joker, I’m not going to argue this with you. Have an abortion.”

 

“Absolutely not,” Joker snarls. “I didn’t do this to ask for your, uh, permission.  I did this to let you know that I won’t be seen for awhile.”  Joker turns around, his back towards the bat as he walked away with Harley and Deadshot, who was walking backwards his gun still aimed at Batman’s forehead. “Ta-da Bats!” He waved him goodbye.  

 

He stops immediately, “Oh I forgot,” he stated as he turned around, “if its a girl, I hope it’s a girl, I think I’ll name her, uh, Martha. If it’s a boy… I was thinking Thomas sounds like a good name. What do you think?  You probably don’t even care, do you?  Oh but, be a dear and don’t forget about those bombs Batsy, they are rigged to blow in two hours.” 

 

And with that the Clown Prince of Crime was gone, leaving Batman alone with a secret message that he knew only he would understand.  He also put Batman and his sons on a goose chase, looking for the bombs in the banks and nearby buildings. Bombs that never existed.


	4. Chapter 4

Wayne Manor. Batcave.

 

The six of them walk inside of the Batcave, Alfred greeting them with bottles of water and fruit knowing that they have been running around all night.  They each remove their mask and Alfred can see how tired they are; however, Batman storms into the cave removing his mask and throwing it down onto the floor.  He kicks a nearby table and then slams his hands onto the metal table. 

 

Alfred, Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian, and Duke stare at him as with wide eyes, and their mouths dropped as a slew of cuss words left the vigilante’s mouth.

 

“I thought I’ve heard all the curse words,” Damian whispers under his breath.

 

“I’ve never seen him this mad,” Jason states as he runs his hands through his hair. 

 

“Joker must have said something to him,” Tim suggests.

 

“I agree,” Duke responded. 

 

“Master Bruce,” Alfred calls out, “is everything alright?”

  
  


Bruce holds his head down while taking a deep breath, extending his hand back towards Alfred. “No, it’s not.” 

 

“What did Joker say?” Tim asks and Bruce sighs as he stands up facing them, and they could see the fury in his eyes. 

 

“Master Bruce,” Alfred pauses for a moment, “did the Joker happened to tell you what I believe he told you.” 

 

Bruce glances at him maintaining eye contact as he gave him a small nod. “Oh god,” Alfred stated as he hurried toward the nearest chair to quickly take a seat. 

 

“Alright, the two of you better start telling us what is going on,” Dick stated as he looked at Alfred and back towards Bruce. 

 

Bruce looks at Alfred who stares down at the ground with wide eyes before looking back up at him. “He’s pregnant,” Bruce mutters, “Joker is pregnant.” 

 

“Oh fuck,” Dick stated, “this is bad.” 

 

“It’s your pup he’s carrying isn’t it?” Tim calls out gaining everyone’s attention.

 

“Yes.”

 

“You slept with Joker!” Jason's face grows red with rage.

 

“It was during the night heat haze.”

 

“You should have stayed at home! He fuckin’ took advantage of you, didn’t he?!” 

 

“No. I consented.”

 

“Why?!” Jason was back to yelling at him. “Why didn’t you use a condom? Why the fuck did you even consent?!” 

 

“Just tell us what happened from the beginning,” Tim stated as he looked at Jason.

 

“That night everything was going fine until I saw this boy that looked to be around Duke’s age. He was scared, looking behind him, and you could tell from his clothes someone tried to rape him.--”

 

“He was the bait,” Damian stated as he gestured for his father to continue.

 

“He was not any bait,” Bruce rolled his eyes. “I followed him and he got surrounded by a group of alpha’s, who Joker was following.  The boy happened to know Joker, hell he was practically dry humping him and I thought they were mates.  I don’t know why but Joker’s pheromones change all the time and that drives me nuts.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Tim asks

 

“He sometimes smells like an omega, beta, alpha or even all three,” Duke states gaining Bruce’s attention. 

 

“Exactly,” Bruce said with his eyebrows drawn together. “Anyways, I offer to give them a ride home.  It would have been too far of a walk for them and the omega scents were spreading like crazy, I didn’t even react to him in the car so I knew my shot was still doing fine.  After Joker helped him set up for the night, I wanted to leave but he told me to wait.  That was when he took me to his apartment and he offered me a drink.  I said no.  When I was going to leave I could smell his scent and I fought against it and then the next second he is telling me to stay… and I stayed.  It was a mistake.”

 

“Hell yeah, it was a mistake!” Jason fumed.

 

“Is he going to abort this embryo, father?” Damian asks with his hands on his hips.

 

“He plans to keep it, I told him to get an abortion.”

  
  


“If you tell me where his apartment is I can make sure that embryo doesn’t advance in its growing stages.” Damian offers with all seriousness.

 

“Damian,” Bruce pauses and then sighs, “no. You can’t do that.”

 

“Of course he can’t do that,” Dick shouts, “and you paused to think about--”

 

“Dick--”

 

“Why would you tell him he needs to get an abortion?  It is his body--it his choice.  He decides if he wants to keep the child, not you!”

 

“You do know we are talking about the Joker here?”

 

“I know that Damian,” Dick barks back, “but that doesn’t mean he can’t--he can’t have a choice.  What is Joker going to do--”

 

“What are WE going to do Dick,” Jason said as he shook the man.

 

“You guys are failing to see the big picture here,” Dick belts, “Joker is the Gotham’s Clown Prince of Crime.”

 

“We know that--”

 

“Wait--” Tim intervenes, “he has a point.  Joker being pregnant means he will be out of the crime game for maybe a year since he wouldn’t want to leave his kid side for a while.  Joker is practically the head of all crime in Gotham, sure he doesn’t organize all of it, but half the stuff that could go down in Gotham doesn’t because of him--and we all know that.  They are going to notice that he is gone--hell once they found out he is pregnant they might even try to kill him.” 

 

“Exactly,” Dick agrees. 

 

“This is why he should abort the kid,” Damian suggests.

 

They bicker amongst themselves until Bruce snapped yelling at them to be quiet. “I know Joker is smart enough to know what will happen if he disappears.  He probably already has thought of a backup,” Bruce rolls his eyes. “I have a bigger problem than that--”

 

“Yeah, you sired another demon baby,” Jason sneers just before Damian kicks him in the back of his knees. 

 

“You two quit it.” Bruce snarls as he sighs, “he told me he has thought of names, Martha or Thomas.” 

 

“He knows--” Alfred stated as he collapsed further into the chair. 

 

“He knows I’m Bruce Wayne and I don’t know how.” 

 

“You need to go talk to him,” Alfred demanded. 

 

“I can’t convince him to have an abortion--”

 

“Offer him help, Bruce--”

 

“Alfred--”

 

“That pup is just as much yours as it is his.”

 

“Think of how Damian could have turned out if he stayed with his mother and grandfather,” Tim states with a knowing look.

 

“Oh shut your mouth, Drake.  I would have turned out just fine.”

 

“Fine,” Bruce grumbles, “I’ll talk with him.”

  
  


Hours Later. 

 

Bruce stood outside of his Joker’s apartment door and not clad in black.  He could hear Dick’s and Damian’s voices right behind him as they stood outside of their vigilante attire ready to knock on Joker’s door.  Bruce wasn’t even sure if the criminal would be here, he believed that Joker would have abandoned the place thinking that he would try to talk to him here. 

 

Bruce knocks on the door and he instantly hears a whimsical response, “I’ll be there in a second.”

 

“What do you know, he is home,” Dick responds sarcastically. 

 

Joker opens the door and his eyes widen as he looks at Bruce Wayne.  Bruce was shocked at not recognizing the criminal because of the green hair is now blonde and his lips are pale white. However, he knew it was the Joker from his sweet teasing scent alone.  Joker wasn’t even wearing a suit, not even the clothes were the color purple--just a simple black long sleeve t-shirt.

 

“Bat--” He pauses to laugh nervously. “Bruuucie.”

 

“We need to talk.” 

  
  


Joker opens the door and stands back letting the three of them. “I didn’t think you would show up in your day suit.”

 

“How did you know?” Bruce asks as he stands there in front of the door, closing it behind him.

 

“Does it matter,” Joker shrugs. “If you are here to convince me to have an abor--”

 

“He’s not,” Dick intervenes, “we aren’t here for that.”

 

“So you are here to?” Joker purses his lips as he raises an eyebrow into the air.

 

“Offer help,” Bruce mumbles quietly and Joker bursts out into laughter.

 

“Help, I dont--”

 

“It’s as much as my kid as it is yours.  What are you going to do when the underworld notices that your missing, or if they find out that you’re pregnant?”

 

“That isn’t, uh, going to happen, and don’t worry I already have plans.” Joker looks over Bruce watches him as he stands there looking uncomfortable with the whole situation. “You were ready to put the kid on the chopping block last night. Called it a, uuh, mistake.” 

  
  


“I was angry.”

 

“Let me hear this offer of help,” Joker states as he sits on the couch while running his hands through his hair. “You don’t have, uh, to stand there. You can sit down while we parley.” 

 

Damian is the first to sit down taking a seat in a nearby chair, Dick sits on the other end of the couch and Bruce sits in the middle right next to Joker. “Move in with us while you are pregnant. You can have doctor visits at the manor, have the baby at the manor, and visit--.”

 

“You plan to take my kid away from me,” Joker states with cold venom laced within his words.

 

“You can visit whenever you want. I think it will be best if the kid stays at the manor.”

 

“And why will they be safer there than here?”

 

“No one knows who I am, people know who you are.  Don’t act like you don’t have enemies, Joker.”  Bruce stated as he looked at Joker, noticing the debate he is having in his thoughts from his eyes alone. “Harley and Deadshot don’t know who I am, do they?”

 

Joker waves him off, “oh don’t get your underwear all twisted up in a bunch, they don’t.” 

  
  


“Another question--”

 

“Shoot.”

 

“What are you?”

 

“What am I?”

 

“You smell like,” Damian states as he sniffs the air, “like all three. The omega scent is stronger now but the other two are there.  I thought it was from other people, but they all smell the same.”

 

“Oh that,” Joker states as he runs his hands through his hair, “after you live with it for so many years you just kinda forget.”

 

“Joker--”

 

“I’m an omega. Geesh!  Most importantly, I have requests if I’m going to take this, uh, deal.”

 

“They are?”

 

“I want a bedroom, don’t you dare hold me up in some damn cell.  I don’t want there to be cameras--”

 

“I don’t trust you,” Bruce says right out flat.

 

“Fine,” Joker growls. “Only one camera, and none in the bathroom, and only you get to see the feed.  Nobody else.”

 

“I can deal with that. Anything else?”

 

“The bedroom has to be near a bathroom or have one inside of it,” Joker states. “I’ve been throwing up like crazy.”

 

“Done.”

 

“It will be with my doctor, he is the only one I trust.”

 

“Alright.” 

 

“I want to be able to see Harley and Fabie.”

 

Bruce pauses thinking of his request, “only if I take you.” 

 

“Fine.  Oh yeah, and I get to decorate the kid's nursery.”

 

“Alright. What else?”

 

“Don’t call me, Joker.  Call me J in the manor.”

 

“Got it.”

 

“Don’t fall in love with me either.”

 

Bruce laughs, “trust me that is far from happening.  Pack only the essentials.  Dick, Damian help him out, I want to leave in the next five minutes.”

 

Bruce’s sons scrambled as they helped the crime prince organize his luggage together.  There were many items Joker wanted to bring along with him to the Wayne Manor, the given space had to feel like it belongs to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!   
> Sorry I didn't post any notes for the last three chapters. I was in a hurry and time did not allow for it. Regardless, I hope you are enjoying this story so far! I want to apologize for any mistakes or if any character is OOC. If you have any questions or comments feel free to tell me!   
> Thanks again for reading!  
> <3  
> SN


	5. Chapter 5

Joker whistled as they walked inside the manor, “nice place you got here, Brucie.”

 

Bruce disregarded the man as he walked right past him. “Alfred we’re back!” He calls out as he strides further into his home.  

 

Joker watches as Damian walks into a different direction, and he notices Dick to his left. 

 

“Welcome back Master Bruce, Master Dick, I have prepared J’s room for him--with only one camera.” 

 

“Thanks, Alfred,” he stated as he gave the man a small smile. “Come on, J.  I’ll show you to your room.” 

 

Joker followed Bruce throughout his home, gaining the looks of Duke, Jason, and Tim giving them all small smiles once they made eye contact.  They walked in the manor without a word being spoken between them and Joker's eyes looked at the paintings hanging on the walls with awe.

 

“This is where you’ll be staying,” Bruce stated as he pushed opened the door to his bedroom. “There is a bathroom joined to it and it's to your left.”

 

Bruce leaned on the door frame as he watched the clown fall back onto the big comfy bed, “this bed is wonderful,” Joker giggled to himself.

 

“Did you take any drugs or drink any alcohol in the past few weeks?”

 

“I’ve been clean for awhile now, Brucie.  Honestly, since the night you, uh, punched me in my gut,” Bruce winces, “the thought of drinking made me feel sick. So, no I haven't.”

 

“I’m sorry about that,” Bruce stated as he looked down at the floor. 

 

“You didn’t know. Hell, I didn’t even know back then.”

 

“Yeah but I took my frustrations out on you--”

 

Joker is laughing once again, “but don’t you always?”

 

Bruce just stares at the man and without saying a single word he was gone. 

 

Joker sits up on the bed, sighing at himself as the door closed behind Bruce.  He stands up to walk around his space for the next nine months, and he wondered if he could still have this room after his pup is born.  Will this bedroom forever be his room where he can come and go to as he pleased? He was curious but it wasn’t the main issue on his mind.  He located the sole camera in the room and it wasn’t like it was in a discreet location.  He noticed quickly that the camera would give Bruce a clear view, the layout of the furniture of the room didn’t create any great blind spots.  He picks up his duffel bag, placing it on top of the bed just as the phone in his pocket rings. 

 

“Heello girlbuddy,” Joker answers whimsically as he sits down on the bed, crossing his legs.

 

“J where are you? Are you okay?! Your apartment is a mess!”

 

“Ah yeah, I’m fine, Harl. We, uh, just going to have to cancel that hide away plan. The keep the mouse in check while the cat is away plan is still definitely not canceled.”

 

“J where are you?” Harley hardly used her alpha toned on Joker, not that he ever responded to it but with his pregnancy, his control, or lack of, has been unsettling. 

 

“I’m safe--”

 

“J--”

 

Joker sighs as he stands up throwing his arm into the air, “I’m with Bats okay. And no he isn’t forcing me to get an abortion--he came and offered me help.”

  
  


“I don’t like this at all--”

 

“I’m more than capable of taking care of myself.  It just sounded interesting and I couldn’t pass up the chance.  Don’t fret, Harl. I’ll keep in touch. Ta-da!” 

 

Without waiting to hear her say goodbye Joker hangs up the phone, immediately sending a text to his doctor-friend before shutting it off and tossing it on the massive bed.  He unzips his duffel bag eyes practically glowing as he looked at the contents inside, he claps his hands together, “well let’s get busy.” 

 

As Joker was unpacking his belongings, Bruce was walking into the kitchen, leaning on the counter as Alfred was dry cleaning dishes from lunch.   Bruce sighs as he runs his fingers through his hair. 

 

“I think this situation isn’t as bad as one would think Master Bruce,” Alfred stated as he placed the glass cup upside down. “I feel more peace of mind knowing that the newest  pup to the Wayne family will be in the Wayne Manor.”

 

“Well, I’m glad you can see the positive in this situation, Alfred.”

 

“Bringing a new pup into a negative situation isn’t good for a head start.”

 

“Negative--it’s downright poisonous.  What are we going to tell the kid once it is older? That daddy and papa are enemies and pummel each other sometimes on a nightly basis.”

 

“I do think that’s how some parents respond when they are caught in the ac--”

 

“Ew, gross.” 

 

“I think that’s a conversation that you and J will have to think about together but you have years before the baby will be able to understand.”

 

Bruce grunts as he rested his chin on his hand. “Are you prepared, Master Bruce?” 

 

“Prepared for a newborn baby? Absolutely not. I won’t have any idea of what the hell I’m doing. I’d rather wish Joker was growing me a bomb than my child.” 

 

Alfred gives a small smile as he folds the drying dish towel. “I was referring to his last request Master Bruce.”

 

The billionaire playboy immediately leans up against the counter, his eyes bulging and his mouth gawking. “You don’t really think that I could possibly form feelings for him--do you?”

  
  


Alfred sighs, “he’s an unmated, pregnant Omega living in your domains, an unmated Alpha who will be sensitive to the Omega pregnant with your offspring.”

 

“Yeah, I know. I might end up protective of him but that doesn’t mean I’ll develop some… romantic feelings for him.” Bruce explained as he did weird, broken movements with his arm.  A soft humming quickly gained their attention.  The Alpha and Beta stayed in their place as Joker strolled into the kitchen.

 

“Oh hey! This is really a great place you got Brucie--I should make a map so I don’t get lost!” He puts his index to his pursed lips as he leans the other on his hip. “But it kinda feels, uh, a little lonely.” 

 

“It’s not.” He responds with a grimace. 

 

After glancing at Bruce, Alfred turns towards the infamous Clown Prince of Crime.  “Is there anything that triggers your nausea? Any certain food or smells?”

 

“Not that I have, uh, noticed.” Joker stated as he sits down on the stool not far from Bruce. “It first starts with the feeling of needing to throwing up and once that happens I have about, uh, fifteen minutes until I’m puking nonstop.” 

  
  


“Continuously?” 

 

“Yupp!”

 

“I see,”Alfred's eyebrows come together. “If anything I cook starts your nausea feel free to let me know when the moment arises. When will your doctor be arriving to the manor?” 

 

Joker looks at Bruce from the corner of his eye. “I told him to be here Friday 7PM.  I hope that’s okay.” 

 

“It’s all for the care of the baby and you as well, J.  Please excuse me, I have other duties that acquire my attention.” 

 

Joker watches as Alfred leaves the kitchen, leaving him alone with Bruce in silence.  He starts tapping his feet on the legs of the barstool as he slightly bites his lip. 

 

“Sooooooooo,” he drags out as he puts his face right into Bruce’s gaze. 

 

Bruce rolls his eyes when a smile spreads across Joker’s face. “What do you want?” 

 

“A tour of the place would be nice! I mean I, uh, am a fan of exploring! But, uh, I’m sure there has to be something that is off limits to me in this ol’ manor.” 

 

“Oh trust me there is.” Bruce responds as he leans off the counter, “you’re not allowed in my room, the boys’ rooms, or Alfred’s room.” Bruce steps away from the counter standing in the archway, “if you want that tour you better keep up.”

 

Joker jumped off his chair with glee, “don’t I always Brucie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologized for the interruption in the updating schedule. Things got a little crazy when I got sick and I had to catch up in my studio classes. Since the semester is finally over I planned to get this story back on its timed schedule updates, which will be on Sundays. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading, and thanks for your patience! I hope you continue to enjoy the story as it progresses!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> SN  
> P.S Feel free to leave any comments/questions.


End file.
